Percabeth Moments
by kitty22803
Summary: A bunch of Percabeth one-shots! Read, review, and recommend!
1. Kissing in the Rain

**Hey, readers! Thank you so much for all those favorites, follows, and reviews I got! This means so much to me. Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Annabeth was _not_ happy. She had been walking from work as usual, and all of a sudden, it started pouring rain. She was drenched from head to toe. Zeus was going to have it when she got home.

* * *

Percy burst out laughing the moment he saw Annabeth, "Oh my gods, you look hilarious!" Annabeth glared at him. Then, she suddenly pulled him out of the door and into the rain. Thankfully for his powers, he didn't get wet, but he sure didn't appreciate Annabeth pulling him out into a colder atmosphere. Percy pouted. "Hey! Annabeth, just because you got soaked doesn't mean you have to have an attitude about it!"

"Oh, _really?_ Well, guess what? _I don't care!"_

Suddenly, Percy unexpectedly pulled her into a kiss. Annabeth lost all her anger and melted into his arms. Percy let himself get drenched by the downpour of water, and for a while, it was just them, kissing in the rain.

* * *

 **I know, it was super short, but I felt like writing a short story, so here it is. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **~kitty22803**


	2. Cute Cuddles

**Hey, readers! I'm a writing spree! As I have said before, thank you so much for supporting me and this story with your lovely comments, favorites, and follows! You guys are amazing! I hope you like these one-shots so far!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Percy was ready to take a nap. The unfortunate seventeen-year-old teen was exhausted from life-guarding all day long at the pool. When he walked into his apartment that he'd bought with Annabeth, he yelled, "Annabeth! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" she yelled. When he walked in, she rushed over to greet him, "So, how was your day?"

"Ugh, it was horrible. Those little annoying kids wouldn't stop bothering me! And there was nothing I could do about it. One of them even dumped water on Matt," Percy complained. Annabeth gave him a sympathetic look.

Annabeth then changed the subject. "Well, I just finished cooking dinner, so let's eat." The couple sat down at their small dining table and dug into Annabeth's delicious lasagna. In no time, their plates were empty and their stomachs were full.

Percy got up. "I'm taking a shower. You're welcome to join me," he added as an afterthought and wiggled his eyebrows.

Annabeth blushed and slapped his arm. "Percy!"

"What?" Percy put on his _I'm-innocent_ face. Annabeth shook her head and shooed him away.

* * *

Percy lay in bed wide awake; he just couldn't sleep, even though he wanted to. Just then, Annabeth walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Percy?" she whispered, "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yep." She slid under the covers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah, Annabeth?"

"Want to cuddle?"

"Uh... sure..." Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and they just lay there, reveling in the comfortable silence. It was truly the best night for some cute cuddles.

* * *

 **I'm done with another one! Was this one-shot good? Be honest in your reviews please. I'll update soon, so don't forget about this fanfic!**

 **~kitty22803**


	3. The Most Romantic Valentine's Day Ever

**Hey, readers! I'm officially writing this story again! Well, I was before, but then I just got super busy. Here's a previous chapter that I had uploaded, but got messed up, so here it is again. Sorry if it's a little different, but it'll have the same plot.**

 **A/N: Percy and Annabeth are both 25 years old. Also, in** ** _The Trials of Apollo_** **, Sally is (SPOILER ALERT!) pregnant, so in this, she has a daughter who is 6 years old. However, I will not be mentioning her name because in the actual book, she exists, but hasn't been born yet. Which means she has no name yet in the book because she's not born yet. In case you haven't realized yet, I hate it when authors choose random names when they don't know the actual name (unless it is absolutely necessary because they are a main part of the story and at some point someone will say their name). No offense to all you people out there who do that. And yes, the baby is a girl.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Percy was freaking out; he had nothing to give to Annabeth for Valentine's Day, and it was only two days away. He'd even called Grover in a desperate moment. Unfortunately, that hadn't gone the way Percy would've wanted it to go. Grover's exact words were, "I don't know, man. I mean, why would you ask the guy who's dating a dryad **(A/N: That's a wood nymph. Juniper is a wood nymph, obviously.)**?" So Percy had sighed and hung up. If he didn't decide what to do soon, he was screwed. Then, he heard a knock on the door, and Percy startled. _It must be Mom,_ he thought, _She said she would come by._ He got up off the couch and opened the door. "Hey... Annabeth!"

"You sound surprised... were you expecting someone else?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well, my mom said she was going to come over to get something she left here."

"Oh...?" She sounded like she didn't believe a word. "Okay, Percy. Well, I'm going to go our room and work on the last finishing touches for the Ares statue. It has to be absolutely perfect this time, or Ares will destroy it again, like last time." She rolled her eyes at the thought, then headed to the room, mumbling architecture mumbo-jumbo that Percy didn't understand, the doorbell rang again, and he rushed to the door. This time, it was his mom; he hugged her and led her into the living room.

"So why did you want to come by, Mom?" Percy asked.

"I have an idea of a Valentine's Day gift for you."

"Thanks the gods! I think I've asked the whole city for ideas!"

"Well, you know how you told me you wanted to propose to Annabeth at some point during this year, but you didn't know when?"

"Um... yeah... why?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Now I realize why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain... anyway, you could propose to her this month! Here's my plan..." She whispered the entire plan in Percy's ear, and his face lit up with a grin.

"Mom, this is brilliant! Thank you so much!" He hugged her again, then told her, "Okay, you should leave before Annabeth wonders what we're talking about and asks." He shuddered at the thought; Annabeth could be scary when she was trying to find out something. Just then, Annabeth walked in. _Just my luck,_ Percy thought.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Blofis! I mean, Sally. What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I just came to get my scarf," Sally said, pointing to the scarf around her neck.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I was thinking that we could go to that new French restaurant **.** My mom **(A/N: So sorry for all the author's notes... anyway, by Annabeth's mom, I mean Athena.)** recommended it, actually. She said it's good, for a French restaurant."

"No, I'm good, sweetie. Paul and that little troublemaker need me home," Sally replied, "before they destroy the apartment." She laughed. "You both enjoy yourselves."

"Bye, Mom. Love you," Percy said, and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Say hello to the little munchkin **(A/N: SPOILER ALERT! In case you didn't pay attention to the A/N at the top, Sally is pregnant in The Trials of Apollo, and Percy tells Apollo that he will have a baby sister soon, which means this said "munchkin" is his little sister.)** for me!"

"Sure, honey. Bye, Annabeth." Sally went out the door, and Percy closed the door.

"Well, that was nice." Annabeth clapped her hands together. "So, how 'bout that French restaurant?"

"Sure, babe, that sounds great. And how about a romantic stroll after?" Percy suggested.

"Aww, thanks, honey, definitely," Annabeth said, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. "Okay, I'm going to work on my blueprints for a little, and we can leave for the restaurant in about an hour."

"Great, I'll be... uh... working on a... _project_ for work."

"Marine biology has projects?" Annabeth questioned, slightly suspicious.

"Uh... yeah, they... um... _test_ us to make sure we can do whatever they throw at us so we won't be surprised when we start doing serious work."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense. Well, anyway, I'll be in our room if you need me." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and left.

Percy released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. _Time to start working on that Valentine's Day present,"_ he thought to himself and got to work.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and Percy was just about to explode from nervousness. _What if she doesn't say yes?_ he thought, _or if she thinks I got her a lame fake gift?_ Percy took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down. He couldn't chicken out now; the ring was already bought, the fake gift had been prepared, and Percy's courage had finally been built up. Backing out now was cowardly. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him, and he jumped.

Annabeth pecked him on the cheek and laughed and said, "Well, someone's a little jumpy today..."

"Wh-what? No! I'm f-fine!" Percy stammered.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, then shrugged. "So what are we doing for Valentine's Day?" she asked.

"Well... we'll have dinner at that new restaurant. Then, we'll go to the park. After that... well..." Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Percy!" Annabeth slapped her boyfriend's arm, but he just smirked.

Percy took her hands. "I promise, it'll be the best Valentine's Day of your life." He kissed her.

Annabeth quickly pulled away and told a pouting Percy, "I have to work on my blueprints, okay? I promise, I won't hold us up though." She kissed him quickly and left to their bedroom. Percy sighed, looking after her. He had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

The time had finally come. Percy was going to propose to Annabeth. Their dinner had been great. After much protest, Annabeth had finally let Percy pay the bill. Currently, they were taking a romantic stroll through the park, holding hands.

"Annabeth? Can we stop for a minute?" Percy asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Annabeth replied, stopping and sitting down on a park bench.

"You're having a good time, right?"

"Percy, I'm having a _great_ time. This is amazing. I'm so happy we did this instead of staying home and watching movies. I mean, that's great, too, but this... this is so romantic of you." She kissed him softly.

"Oh, thank the gods. What? I mean- that's great." Percy internally winced, but Annabeth's smile just grew wider.

"Seaweed Brain, just get on with it, will you?"

"Um, yeah." He fumbled around, then ran to a tree near by, pulling out something from behind it. He came back holding the largest teddy bear Annabeth had ever seen. "This is for you," Percy mumbled breathlessly.

"Aww, babe, you didn't have to get me anything! I love it! It's so cute!" She squeezed it, and a word from a hidden speaker came out: "will." Annabeth seemed confused, and she squeezed it again, and "you" came out. Then Percy got down on one knee, making Annabeth gasp and cover her mouth.

"Marry me?" he completed.

Annabeth was hyperventilating; happy tears filled her eyes. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Percy slipped the simple diamond ring onto her finger. He got up and kissed her for a very, very long time. When he pulled away, Annabeth looked into his eyes and stated, "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He kissed her once again.

"I think you're going to get that special something once we get home, after all, Percy." Annabeth winked. The now engaged couple laughed all the way home, sneaking in a lot of kisses along the way. It really was the most romantic Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

 **It's done! Wow, it took me a while to actually finish this. I hope it wasn't too bad; it's been a while since I've actually written anything for something besides school. Any constructive criticism is great, so feel free to give me any feedback. Thanks for reading!**

 **~kitty22803**


	4. Puking, Cravings, and Mood Swings?

**Hey, readers! I know I haven't posted in a while, and I'm so sorry. I just remembered that this story existed when I got a review, and I realized that I haven't come up with anything in a while. I just so caught up in school (and I've been sleeping for less than five hours every day), so I just haven't gotten the chance to do anything fun. Thanks for accomadating me and my busy schedule!**

 **A/N: This story happens when Percy and Annabeth are 29 years old and married. I'll let you figure out the rest.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Annabeth screamed. Percy sighed, knowing it was another spider. "I'm coming, babe!" He sighed again and jogged to the bathroom, where Annabeth was huddled in a little corner with a towel wrapped around her.

"I-i-it's th-there." Annabeth's finger trembled as it pointed to a small spider on the shower door. Percy squished the little thing with with his hand and turned around to face Annabeth.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded and rushed to him.

Hugging him, she exclaimed, "I love you!"

"Aww, honey, I love you too."

"Seriously, though, what would I do without my sexy, spider-killing hero?" Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and was about to kiss him when she removed her arms from around him and ran to the toilet. She retched and threw up into the bowl. Percy rushed over to hold her hair back. After she was done, he patted her back.

"Hey, what's going on? You sick?"

"I don't know, I guess. I've been throwing up all week, and I don't know why." Annabeth quickly rinsed her mouth.

"Why don't you go to the doctor, babe? I'll take you." Percy lightly kissed her neck.

Annabeth shivered at his touch. "Uh, yeah, I should probably get an appointment."

"Yeah, you do that." Percy kissed her, and they stumbled back into the bedroom.

* * *

"Percy? Honey? You home?" Annabeth called.

"I'm here in the kitchen!"

Annabeth walked in and the smell of lasagna wafted to her. "Aww, did you make lasagna for me?"

Percy waltzed over and kissed her on the cheek. "That, I did."

"You're the best. Can you put some pickles on that too?" she requested as he gave her a plate.

"What?"

"Pickles… you know what those are, right?"

"Um, yes, but _pickles_ on _lasagna_? Even _I_ find that gross, hon."

"Well, pickles aside, I have an announcement to make. **(A/N: I'm so cheesy. Um, pun not intended. I'm sorry. You know what's going to come next.)**

"Oh? What is it?"

"Here," Annabeth said, and she handed Percy a blurry black-and-white image that had a small little…

Percy breathed in, looking shocked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Um, I don't know, is it?"

"Annabeth, are you pregnant?"

Annabeth nodded excitedly. "We're going to be parents!"

Percy wrapped his arms tightly around her, picked her up, and spun her around. "Gods, I love you!" he exclaimed. He pressed his lips against hers and put all his joy into the kiss.

"I have so much to plan! We need a nursery, a crib, clothes, diapers-"

Percy cut her off with another kiss. "We can plan later. For now, let's just enjoy the moment."

He kissed her again, and Annabeth melted. She pushed him down onto the couch that they had somehow made their way to. They didn't care where they were. All they needed was each other.

* * *

Annabeth was feeling very angry. She didn't even know why, but she was mad. Maybe it was because her unborn (very irritating, if she may add) children who weighed three tons in her uterus who would _not_ leave her alone. Maybe it was because Percy didn't get her all the food she wanted. Of course, the enormous amount of ambrosia and nectar she wished for would have killed her, but who cares? She thought a pregnant demigod deserved a little more godly food. Carrying a baby was tough work; Annabeth had to actually _move_ , which was hard enough on its own. **(A/N: No offense to anyone who's pregnant. I'm sure it's very difficult carrying around a kid for nine months without any break. This is just meant to be funny.)** Annabeth just wanted to throw her knife at someone. Of course, she would probably be thrown in prison if she did (This is where Annabeth would interject and say, "Gently put, not thrown. I'm pregnant, for gods' sake."), not to mention the fact that she could barely move without crying.

"Annabeth?" Percy interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" she snapped.

"You okay? You look... a little... irritated."

She cried, "Well, of course I'm irritated! I'm eight months pregnant! I can't fight. I feel like crying every five seconds. I-"

"Annabeth, look at me. Remember when I told you that we just needed to enjoy the moment?"

She sniffled. "What if I don't _want_ to enjoy the moment?"

"Wow, you sound like a whiny toddler." Annabeth glared at him. He quickly corrected himself, saying, "I mean... um, you're going to regret all of this if you don't have fun now. What's the point if you sit around and cry?"

Annabeth started crying again. "Th-the crying just happens! I c-can't help that hormones go crazy when you're pregnant!"

Percy sighed. He awkwardly patted her back. "Alright, alright... shh, it's okay."

Although Annabeth was crying on his shoulder and he was _so_ close to falling off the couch, Percy didn't care. He was just glad they were all together as a family.

* * *

 **Yay! It's finally over! How bad was it? Let me know if I should make any edits to this. I would really appreciate that! Also, I would love it if all of you took a minute to review this. Thanks so much for supporting me!**

 **~kitty22803**


	5. Percy Jackson Jr (or Not)

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Thanks to awesomesauceuniverse, I have another chapter for this fanfic! It's sort of related to the last chapter ("Cravings and Mood Swings?"). I hope you enjoy!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

"Percy, we are not naming our child Percy Jackson, Jr. I refuse." Annabeth had a defiant look on her face and put her hands on her hips.

"Aww, come on, Annabeth!" Percy protested, "I think it's a great idea!"

"Baby, the kid's a _girl._ "

Percy sighed, "I know. That's why it's super unique."

"Percy, no."

"Why? You wouldn't let me name Charlie 'Percy' either. And Charlie's a _boy_. I figured the other kid could have my name if Charlie couldn't."

"Percy, no! Our kids' names are going to Charlie and Silena."

Percy sighed again. "Fine."

"Thank you." Annabeth quickly pecked him on the cheek.

There was a slight pause before Percy said, "Annabeth?"

"What, Percy?"

"How 'bout Perseus?"

"Percy!"

* * *

 **This was super short, but it was fun writing it!** **By the way, they're having twins (in case you didn't realize). Also, in the last chapter, I said "unborn children," not "child," which was another hint that they were having twins.** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~kitty22803**


	6. Graduation Day

**Hello to my readers all around the world! I know I haven't written for this story in a while, but I promise I didn't forget. It's just that I haven't gotten any good ideas because of my stupid mental block. Thankfully, my brain is back before school starts, so I'm going to write as much as I can. Enjoy!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Graduation day. Annabeth had been looking forward to this day forever. It was the official last day at this horrible place they called a school. Soon enough, she and Percy would be heading to New Rome for college and maybe the rest of their lives.

She heard someone come up behind her. It was Percy.

"Hey," he said as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Hi." She turned around to quickly kiss him. "Today's graduation."

"I know."

"You know what that means, right?"

"Um, no school?"

"No, Seaweed Brain, it means we're going to be in New Rome in a few months."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot."

"You're such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"Yeah." She laughed put her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. "So, you ready?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess. I'm just ready to get out of here. Do you know how weird it is to pull out a baseball bat every time a little puppy shows up?"

"Well, to mortals who can't see through the Mist, yeah."

"The good thing is that there are so many mortals here that our 'demigod scent'"- he put very exaggerated quotation marks in the air- "is masked."

"Exactly. Which means no beating poor little puppies with baseball bats." **(A/N: Okay, please don't take that as me joking about animal abuse. I mean that in a very "we don't abuse animals" way. I don't mean to offend anyone.)**

"I just can't believe the year went by so fast."

"I know; it's like we were fighting a war yesterday."

"So, Miss Valedictorian, you ready to give your speech?"

"Yep, I finished writing it two weeks ago."

"Of course you did."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with _not_ procrastinating."

"Oh, but there _is._ Doing stuff on time is a sin."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay, Percy, sure." She pecked him on the lips, then started to walk away. "I'll see you later! I need to get changed!" Percy blew her a kiss and waved.

* * *

After a memorable speech from Annabeth, graduation was finally over. The students were all gathered around the refreshments table, trying to get to the food. There was a mix-up in the orders, and somehow the school ended up with blue food. No one seemed to care, though; it was all gone in two minutes.

"Really, Seaweed Brain, blue food?" Annabeth had come up behind Percy.

"Yes, blue food," he responded, "don't judge me."

"Oh, I'm judging you."

Percy pouted.

Annabeth changed the subject by saying, "You know, we're going to be in New Rome in a few months."

"I'm a little nervous about that. We're going to able to visit camp, right?"

"Percy, you're acting as if they're holding us hostage. Of _course_ we can visit camp."

He paused for a bit before saying, "I love you."

"That was random."

"That's it? No 'I love you' back?" Percy gasped exaggeratedly and put a hand over his heart.

"Percy, don't be a teenage girl."

"Well, I hate you too, babe." He kissed her on the cheek, then began to walk away. "You know what? I'm gonna go serenade those blue éclairs over there."

Annabeth laughed, and chased after him, yelling, "Not if I get to them first!"

* * *

Sally watched her son and a girl who she had come to love as her own daughter race each other to the dessert table. She smiled and wished to every god that their love would last forever.

* * *

 **I know, I know, majorly cheesy, but I couldn't think of a better ending, so... sorry. Also, do you guys remember how I said that I started this story before school started? Yeah, about that... it's been almost three months since school started. Oops? I promise I'm going to try to update more often from now on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! Please give me feedback!**

 **~kitty22803**


	7. Finally, a Break

**Hey, my lovely people! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter of this in a while. I promise I didn't forget; it's just that I went on a trip out west (in the US) to a bunch of national parks and canyons, and I didn't have any cell service there. Anyway, I'm back now! So, this chapter is Percy and Annabeth** ** _finally_** **having some quality time together without interruptions (for once). Enjoy!**

 **A/N: By the way, I have a poll up on my profile for this story, so please check it out! I would really appreciate you guys' opinions!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were at the park, doing the regular thing that most teenagers do in parks: fighting monsters. Cue the eye roll from Annabeth. She hated doing this all the time. They both never got to do anything... " _coupley,"_ as Percy would say. Usually, their day consisted fighting monsters, going to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter (depending on the day), and studying for the DSTOMP **(A/N: For those of you who haven't read the** ** _Trials of Apollo_** **books, that stands for the Demigod Standard Test of Mad Powers.)**. They hadn't even been on a date in the past few months! Annabeth was done.

"Percy?" she shouted to her boyfriend.

"What?" he yelled back.

"As soon as this is over, we're having date night."

"Um, you couldn't have waited to tell me that? I'm kind of busy here," he said as he dodged a hellhound.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You carry on. We'll talk later." Annabeth slashed through another monster. They were safe once again.

Percy came up to her. "So, what was it you said about date night?"

She sighed deeply. "We haven't spent any alone time together. I feel like all we do is fight monsters and go to camp. I need something different in my life, something to look forward to."

"Okay, how about this? We can stay in, order some takeout, and watch some movies. Maybe cuddle?" he asked hopefully.

She laughed. "Alright, we can cuddle. I can't wait."

* * *

As _Pitch Perfect_ was playing and Percy was drooling on her shoulder (and almost falling off the couch), fast asleep, Annabeth never more happy. She kissed Percy's forehead lightly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I know it was a little short, but I thought it was cute (of course, I'm the one who writes this, so I'm biased). Look out for the next chapter! Until next time...**

 **~kitty22803**


End file.
